This invention relates to a combination rake and material-spreading tool, and more particularly to a tool having a raking implement that can be used for collecting leaves and the like, and a material-spreading implement that may be used for spreading gravel, sand, etc.
Various types of gardening, cultivating, and landscaping tools have been developed for various applications, including soil tilling, collecting leaves, weeds, pine needles, small rocks and debris, and for cutting unwanted roots, weeds and plants. Such tools include various rakes, hoes, etc. Because gardeners, cultivators and landscapers often require several different types of tools contemporaneously, many combination tools have been developed that allow a worker to quickly switch back and forth between different types of gardening, cultivating and/or landscaping implements. In addition to reducing the number of tools that must be handled and/or transported, it is also possible to reduce the number of tools that must be stored. Such combination tools include various rakes having an attached hoe or cutting implement which may be used by rotating the handle with respect to its longitudinal axis 180xc2x0 C.
In addition to the need for raking tools and cutting tools (such as hoes), there is also a need for tools that are useful for spreading various materials, such as sand, wood chips, bark, ornamental stone, top soil, peat moss and the like. Typically, rakes and/or shovels are used for spreading such materials. The known combination tools do not address the need for a tool that can be easily converted for use as a rake and/or as a material-moving tool.
In one aspect, the invention provides a combination rake and material-spreading tool that can be easily converted from a raking tool to a material-spreading tool. The tool includes an elongate handle, a raking implement attached to an end of the handle, wherein the raking implement includes a plurality of tines, and a material-spreading implement. The material-spreading implement includes a substantially continuous plate that is moveable between a retracted position in which the material-spreading implement exposes the rake tines for normal raking operations and a fully deployed position in which the material-spreading implement is positioned with a lower edge of the substantially continuous plate positioned proximate distal free ends of the tines.
In another aspect, the invention encompasses a kit for converting a rake into a combination rake and material-spreading tool. The kit includes a material-spreading implement configured for attachment to a rake and including a substantially continuous plate that is moveable between a retracted position in which the material-spreading implement exposes the rake tines for normal raking operations, and a fully deployed position in which the material-spreading implement is positioned with a lower edge of the substantially continuous plate positioned proximate distal free ends of the tines.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.